Attack on Titan: New Hopes
by AwesomeMan327
Summary: While chasing after Vlad to get the Infi-Map back to Frostbite, Danny follows him through a particular portal. He finds himself in a 19th Century German styled town surrounded by walls. After the wall is broken into and entered by large beasts with unearthly auras, Danny is left to think just how late he was getting here and where the hell was Vlad? Canceled, up for Adoption
1. First Encounter

Dozens of purple doors and been quickly passed as the trio chased after Vlad. The vampire-like ghost grinned maliciously as he gripped the infi-map. The green map was mindlessly leading him to where he wanted. Wind was whipping through both group's hair, neither giving up on their goal. Vlad and the map took a sharp left, Danny quickly on their heels. The billionaire growled in irritation and looked back to shoot out his dark colored ecto blasts.

Danny managed to avoid all but one, being blasted onto one of the nearby floating rocks. The three teens gave soft groans as they pushed themselves up, frowning at the sound of Vlad's laughter. The halfa was able to stand almost right away as the humans decided to just sit.

"Well, now what?" Tucker questioned. The questioned was answered with Danny swiping the tech geek's PDA. Tucker protested but was ultimately ignored.

"Danny? What are you doing?" Sam asked him.

Danny put his gloved fingers into his mouth a whistled, "You're going back to Far Frozen."

"What? No way!" the two argued. "Yes way!" Danny narrowed his eyes. "This is beginning to get too dangerous for you two. I'd rather have you mad at me and safe than hurt."

"We can take care of ourselves," Sam growled, crossing her arms. She got an agreeing 'Yeah!' from Tucker.

"I know you can, but I have no idea what will be behind these portals! Just please listen to me for once and stay out of this," Phantom begged.

Sam still frowned, but sighed, "Fine." It was that moment that there was a bark. A small green dog ran up to Danny with his tail wagging.

"Cujo!" Danny exclaimed happily, picking the dog up and receiving a lick to his cheek. "I have a very special mission for you. The dog hopped out of his arms and grew in size, growling as it assumed it had to fight something.

"Good, but what I need you to do is bring Sam and Tucker to Far Frozen. Can you do that?"

The dog happily wagged his tail, lowering his head to allow the two teens to climb on. Sam sighed, "Be safe, Danny."

He gave a confident grin, "Aren't I always?"

"And bring my baby back! If there's ONE scratch on her-!"

"Yes Tucker, I know…" Danny rolled his eyes, smacking the dog's side. The action made him move. He sighed, leaving when the trio was gone.

The white haired teen hurried through the zone, glancing down at the PDA. According to the device, Vlad had stopped moving. That meant he had found the portal he was heading for. Growling softly, Danny picked up his speed and dodged all the rocks and doors that got in his way. Fear was rising inside his chest, who knew how late he'd be. For all he knew Vlad could've already succeeded. He shook his head, it was not time to be thinking like that, and he had to get to that portal.

Danny hit the brakes; the PDA said that the portal was right in front of him. The one problem was that there was nothing there. This only made the worry grow, he was too late. The portal had already closed. Just as the distraught hero began to think this though, the portal had returned. He looked at it in surprise and looked at the PDA. It still said this was it. So, with a deep breath, Danny dove in.

* * *

Danny gently landed in an alleyway, quickly changing as he hid against the wall. He peeked around the corner, taking in his surroundings. It looked old-timey, but Danny couldn't really place where he was exactly. Though, it didn't really matter as long as he found Vlad.

People crowded around the roads, chatting happily about their daily lives. There was what looked like guards drinking by a gate. Danny had to quickly move to the side as two kids that looked around 12 years old ran past him with sticks in a backpack like item.

Danny frowned slightly as he observed the area. It looked "normal". At least, it didn't seem like Vlad had interfered. The only thing that bugged him was the giant wall, but in order to fit into the crowd he couldn't just ask questions that would make people look at him funny.

"Oh man, look at this guy!"

Danny froze and sighed, so much for staying out of the radar.

Two teens, which were about as tall as Danny, walked up to him. Compared to them, Danny looked really scrawny. "What the hell do you think you're wearing?" "Yeah, and look at his arms!" the other snickered, lifting up Danny's thin arm. "It's about the same, if not more scrawny, as that Arlert kid!"

Danny rolled his eyes, not knowing who they were talking about, "Har har, you two are a comedic duo. Now if you could excuse me…" He attempted to pass them back was kept from doing so by a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you see this? The guy thinks he's better than us," the first snickered. "Maybe we should teach him some respect!" the follower grinned. The leader nodded, throwing a punch at the newcomer.

To Danny, who has dealt with very deadly and more powerful foes than this guy, the punch was extremely slow. He easily leaned to the side, avoiding it. Before the attacker could react, Danny threw his fist into the guy's stomach. The punch made him double over and fall to the ground.

Danny only glanced at the other bully, which made him scream and scamper off. He didn't have enough time to even smirk to himself before he heard a loud BANG and felt the ground shake.

"What the hell?"

He quickly looked back into the road, seeing the citizens look up at the wall. He jogged out and looked himself, surprised to see a giant red head looking at them from over the wall. The surprise was short lived as the gate in the wall exploded inwards.

Danny's eyes shot open in surprise as a piece of the debris landed on and killed the older woman that had been standing next to him. His mouth opened and closed before panic struck the townspeople, all of them screaming and hurrying away.

Danny looked back towards the wall to see what they had been running away from, though he seemed to have spaced out too long as there wasn't really anyone around him anymore. He barely noticed his ghost sense going off before a giant creature lunged at him, closing its huge jaw on the unsuspecting teen.


	2. Abnormal Auras

Danny had no time to react before he was sliding down what looked like a tongue, getting warm saliva all over him. Thanks to his part-time job as a superhero though, he shook off the shock long enough to grabbed onto the creature's uvula. Taking the moment to examine himself, Danny sighed in relief that he was still fine aside from the slime that covered him. He also couldn't hear anything from below so he deduced that no one else had gotten swallowed, though he didn't want to think about how they could've not been as lucky as him.

Danny grabbed on with his other hand as well as he felt the creature make a jolt, the movement swinging the boy around. Next he heard screaming as well as seeing the monster open its large mouth. There was a man in the large hand screaming in pain or fear, Danny couldn't really tell. He was thrown into the mouth and almost immediately locked eyes with Danny. He reached out his hand with a plea for help. The 14 year old complied and reached out his hand as far as he could, straining as his hand got closer. He barely caught him as he fell by the fingers, but the saliva that covered them made the man slip out of the weak grip. There was a scream and a splash. The hero looked down in horror as no sounds or cries echoed back up after that.

Now that the shock was over, Danny was able to concentrate. He shut his eyes and did so, but nothing happened. He wasn't able to go ghost. Invisibility? Gone. Intangibility? Nope. Strength seemed to be the last one left but that was depleting fast, he could feel it. He needed to get out of this soon or else he might not be able to hold himself up any longer. With that in mind, Danny grabbed with his other hand again and started to swing. He needed to time and land this perfectly, or else he'd follow that man.

He counted to himself. 1…2…3! He let go, the force lunging him forward. He wasn't going to stop, so Danny closed his eyes and aimed his shoulder towards the line of teeth. A cry of pain bellowed out of his throat as he crashed through the teeth and landed hard on the ground. The creature bellowed out a roar and wildly stomped his feet.

The halfa yelped slightly in fright and crawled quickly away until he was able to stand up and run. He had no idea why his powers weren't working correctly. The farther he got though, the more power he felt return. As soon as he could, he phased off the slime that coated him and his clothes. That was when he fully felt his powers return, it was weird but he didn't question it at the moment.

He was more focused on the people who were running around town screaming in fear yet he couldn't do anything for them. How could he? It seemed he got weaker when near the things and he had no idea how to stop it. His Fenton Thermos has been lost in the thing's stomach when was swallowed so that was out, if the thing would've been able to capture it in the first place.

In the distance, he could see a blond kid running around and searching frantically. The teen sighed, assuming the boy was searching for his parents. Most likely dead if they weren't with him though. The kid stopped and tugged on the jacket of an older blond haired man. He yelled something with a panicked look in his eye and pointed in a direction. The man nodded quickly and zipped that way. Yes, he zipped. Wires flew out of the device he was wearing at his waist and it was like he flew. Danny quickly made a decision and ran into an alleyway. Going ghost and invisible, he flew into the air and followed the man. The man wasn't going fast enough to outrun Danny but he was fast, faster than what the halfa would've expected with the equipment. It wasn't long after they started to race through town when the man landed and ran up to three people. Two were kids that Danny recognized as the ones who almost ran into him in their hurry and the third was who he assumed was their mother, trapped under a beam.

The kids were trying to lift the beam off her however futile it seemed to be, especially with another one of those creatures approaching. He landed and changed back, running in just as the man ran off to fight. Though he quickly ran back, a look of fear on his face, and scooped the kids up. The boy was yelling in anger and attempting the hurt the man until he saw Danny.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here before you're eaten too!" The woman cried out, tears running down her face.

Danny gave her a stern look and quickly grabbed underneath the beam, "Ma'am, I'm going to get you out of here and back to your kids. Do you understand me?" At the unexpected feeling of relief as the beam's pressure was slightly removed off her back she nodded. More and more the pressure was removed, allowing the woman to breathe properly.

The ghost boy wasn't paying attention to the approaching creature and only heard the boy's cry of "Hurry!" He furrowed his brows in concentration as he started to pull her out from the wreckage only to fly back as he was hit by what felt like a train. He landed a short ways away and groaned, slowly pushing himself up in time to see the woman he tried to save be grabbed by the monster.

His eyes widened as the boy cried out a "No" behind him. With no effort, the creature had broken her back with a huge smile on its face. Afterwards, it was now lifting the limp body to its mouth where its teeth sunk into her flesh with a sickening sound that Danny would love to forget. The shower of blood that came after was the worst of it though, the red spots that landed on his face reminded him that he had, yet again, failed to save someone in this world.

He sobbed softly and slowly stood up. He couldn't stay there and now that the mother was gone, he felt some sort of responsibility to those kids that hadn't seemed that much younger than him. He hurried to the group's side as they picked up speed. The boy seemed much more open with how he than his sister, who was now just looking forward with a dark look on her face.

Why did Danny now start getting weird feelings about these two though?

**Here's chapter 2! This was honestly a little hard to write so hopefully I can get back in the groove with this. Please follow me on Twitter at AwesomeMan327 for updates on this story and others!**


End file.
